peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1977
Peelenium ;Broadcast 25 November 1999 ;Playlist *Eddie & The Hot Rods: Do Anything You Wanna Do *Slits: Shoplifting *Motors: Dancing The Night Away *The Damned: Stretcher Case ;Events *EMI sack Sex Pistols. *Liverpool win European Cup for first time. *Elvis Presley dies. *Marc Bolan dies. *Star Wars released. Festive 50 1977 Festive Fifty *22 December 1977: #61-#47 *23 December 1977: #46-#32 *26 December 1977: #31-#17 *27 December 1977: #16-#1 Other Notable Shows * 29 August 1977: 2nd punk special * 28 December 1977: Best Sessions of 1977 See Also *John Peel Show *Gigography 1977 *1977 In Concert *1977 Top Ten Albums Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1974-1979 - The Wedding Present *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1975-79 *Wikipedia: 1977 *Wikipedia: 1977 In Music *List Of Shows Shows calendar *Peel's show extended from one hour to two, 10pm-midnight, Mon-Fri, from 04 April 1977. *John filled in for Paul Gambaccini on his American chart show on Saturday January 01.https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1977-01-01 *No shows 21 March 1977 to 01 April 1977. JP was away on holiday in St Lucia. Slot was filled by Kid Jensen, who also sat in on 04 January 1977 and from 05 September 1977 to 09 September 1977. Shared *03 January 1977 / 04 January 1977 / 10 January 1977 / 11 January 1977 / 20 January 1977/ 21 January 1977 *09 February 1977 / 22 February 1977 *07 March 1977 / 08 March 1977 / 14 March 1977 / 21 March 1977 *05 April 1977 / 06 April 1977 / 07 April 1977 / Peel April 1977 / 20 April 1977 / 25 April 1977 *06 May 1977 / 11 May 1977 / 12 May 1977 / 13 May 1977 / 16 May 1977 / 17 May 1977 / Peel May 1977 / 19 May 1977 / 24 May 1977 *06 June 1977 / 14 June 1977 / 27 June 1977 *11 July 1977 / 12 July 1977 / 13 July 1977 / 15 July 1977 / 18 July 1977 / 21 July 1977 / 22 July 1977 / 28 July 1977 *05 August 1977 / 12 August 1977 / 16 August 1977 / 19 August 1977 / 22 August 1977 / 23 August 1977 / 24 August 1977 / 26 August 1977 / 29 August 1977 / 30 August 1977 *0x September 1977 / 12 September 1977 / 13 September 1977 / 16 September 1977 / 26 September 1977 / 28 September 1977 / 29 September 1977 *03 October 1977 / 04 October 1977 / 18 October 1977 / 24 October 1977 *16 November 1977 *21 December 1977 / 22 December 1977 / 23 December 1977 (Traffic concert only) / 26 December 1977 (Faces concert only) / 27 December 1977 / 28 December 1977 / 29 December 1977 *John Peel's Mixtape / Mike P 1970s / The Stranglers John Peel Show Extracts March / April 1977 *John Peel 70s Mixtape 1A / John Peel 70s Mixtape 1B / John Peel 70s Mixtape 1C / John Peel 70s Mixtape 1D / John Peel's 70's Mixtape 2A / John Peel's 70's Mixtape 2B / John Peel's 70's Mixtape 3A / John Peel's 70's Mixtape 3B *Punk & New Wave 1977 Mixtape Category:1977